yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil HERO Dark Gaia OTK
This OTK relies on the use of three main cards: Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Dark Fusion, and Evil Hero Infernal Gainer. # Activate Dark Fusion to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia. # Summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer. # Use Evil Hero Infernal Gainer's effect on Evil Hero Dark Gaia. # Attack twice with Evil Hero Dark Gaia and use his effect if attacking an enemy monster. *You can get Evil Hero Dark Gaia's attack up to 7500 using cards like The Wicked Dreadroot and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. With two of these attacks, you have 7000 damage left over. Even if you have to attack through two Blue Eyes White Dragons, you'll still kill the enemy. *Dark Fusion makes Evil Hero Dark Gaia immune to almost all traps and spells for the turn he is summoned, so he can attack without worrying about cards like Sakuretsu Armor, Magic Cylinder, 0and Dimensional Prison. However, he is still vulnerable to non-targeting effects like Torrential Tribute and Mirror Force. *Evil Hero Dark Gaia doesn't have to be used to get an OTK. He's a powerful monster in and of himself, so you can just summon him without having Evil Hero Infernal Gainer. The main problem with this is that he won't have Dark Fusion's protection after the first turn. You might be tempted to take out Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and The Wicked Dreadrootin lieu of other cards that you can special summon, or maybe use Dark Calling and Return from the Different Dimension or Dimension Fusion in order to get a few strong monsters out with your Evil Hero Dark Gaia. This isn't a very good idea. First of all; in order to remove cards with Dark Calling you'll have to have summoned Evil Hero Dark Gaia anyways, and second of all; in order to use Dimension Fusion you'll have to take your strongest Evil Hero Dark Gaia fusion monsters out and put in much weaker ones. Another trick to finish off the opponent is to return Dark Gaia to the fusion deck with the Quick-play Spell Dimension Explosion (useful in many situations) and get back some of your removed from play monsters by Dark Calling's effect for example, however, this allows your opponent to get his removed from play monster(s) , so be careful. Another greatt card to combo with is Trade-In, since You could discard your strong level 8 monsters like Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and Grinder Golem], etc. and get more cards you could benefit from and still use the discarded monster(s) for the effect of Dark Calling Basically, if you go that route, all you'll do is give yourself a much weaker Evil Hero Dark Gaia and you'll add more cards to the combo. Not good. Cards useful in this deck: *Dark Fusion *Evil Hero Dark Gaia *Evil Hero Infernal Gainer *Dark Calling *Valkyrion the Magna Warrior *The Wicked Dreadroot *Raviel, Lord of Phantasms *Hieracosphinx *Trade-In *Belial - Marquis of Darkness Category: Deck Type